Losing You
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: Drabble. Losing someone close to you is a painful experience, is there only one way to end it? Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

_-__Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say to me and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me- Savin' me, Nickelback _

The smell of stale urine, the acrid scent of blood and sweat. The constant murmur of traffic punctuated only by the shrill scream of a distant siren. Cold chain link and concrete surround us. The ring of steel. The splintering of wood. A perverse melody to a deadly dance.

Sliced skin, torn flesh and shattered bone. Bodies battered, bloodied. Bruised. There's no feeling anymore, only seeping numbness.

Kneeling against the trash strewn asphalt, I hold my brother close to me, as the life slowly ebbs from him and pools around me. Trembling he reaches for my face and I catch his hand in mine. The pain has left his face now, leaving only haunting serenity. His eyes, blank yet glassy with tears, flutter, searching desperately for mine. He can no longer see, darkness clouding his vision.

A thick trickle of blood slides from his mouth, running across his paling cheek before dripping gently against my wrist. He smiles, crimson smearing across his teeth, darkening his mouth. His breathing is heavier now, juddered. Catching in short, rasping gasps. Stuttering for words he makes me promise not to leave him, his face lax and emotionless, his eyes quietly pleading.

"So cold," he whispers faintly. I pull him closer to me, tighter. Cradling him in my lap I rub his arm with my hand, willing warmth back into his limbs. My hand is slicked with blood, cold and purplish in the lamp light.

"I'm here."

His body is shuddering now. "You'll be okay. You're going to be okay." I'm lying, we both know it, but we let it pass into the night air unchallenged. Silence hangs thickly between us.

He coughs; chokes. More blood bubbles between his lips, hissing with each waning breath.

I rock him gently back and forth, emotion cracking my voice, memories come tumbling forth, spilling out around us, comforting like a blanket, recounting happier times, times still to be had. His body slackens in my arms, his breath stills. Fear and grief give way to anger. "Don't you dare!" I yell at him. "Don't you dare give up! You have to stay!" I can no longer steam the tears as sobs catch in my throat. "Don't go… we need you." I pull him into my chest hugging tightly as if I could squeeze the life back into him, as if by sheer will I could bring him back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," only street answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It was mentioned that the story felt like it was Raphael comforting Leonardo as he passed away. So I decided to continue with that theme. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

_-Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm falling and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and all I scream for you. Come please, I'm calling. And all I need from you. Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling.- Savin' Me – Nickelback._

I stand on the rooftop gazing out across the city, her lights twinkle and shimmer in the hazy smog like stars on an otherwise starless night. Listening to her soothing song as she slumbers, these things were once a comfort to me, a release, now meaningless. Mocking. The cold wind tugs the ends of my bandana whipping them out behind me where they crackle like fire. I feel nothing and everything.

Empty thoughts drift towards home, once a sanctuary now a hollow prison of memories. Emotion and pain bubbling beneath the surface, I yearn desperately to hear your voice again, but I can no longer recall it.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be me. You stole my fate and left me to live with the consequences. I was never meant to be the last. Stupid! Stupid! Why? Why did you do it, why did you have to go and leave? You said you would always be there for me and you're not. You're not! Always meddling, always in the way, always so damned bloody righteous, and I hated you for that. Still do.

"FUCK YOU!" I roar into the night, '"DO YOU HEAR ME? FUCK YOU!" A dog barks in the distance.

My knees hit the concrete hard, the bursting pain a momentary distraction. I lean forward, placing my palms against the roof to steady myself as I swallow back the bitter bile beginning to crawl up my throat, "fuck you." Minutes pass, too exhausted to move, I sob, shoulders heaving I watch my tears fall silently, hitting the dirt and grime before vanishing, traceless. Why couldn't you see? I need you, here. Each time I close my eyes I see his smile, spoiled and blackened with blood.

Grunting with the effort, I push myself up on to my feet and step defiantly onto the roof ledge. Looking down, it's hard to see where the night stops and the city begins. The cold wind cuts through me, I smile, amused at the absurdity of it all. Me, here. You, gone. It doesn't make any sense anymore. I look out again across the cityscape, it's different now, haunting. I raise my arms slowly like unfolding wings and pitch forward into the darkness. Closing my eyes I let the nothingness envelop me. Numb. I don't feel the ground as it reels up to meet me.

Leo?...


End file.
